1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a multi-sensory teaching kit and method of production, and more particularly to a teaching kit which appeals to multiple senses of the user, while teaching the meanings of symbols and objects in a diversity of cultural and historical contexts, and a method of production.
2. Background Information
Throughout this application, various publications, patents and published patent applications are referred to by an identifying citation. The disclosures of the publications, patents and published patent applications referenced in this application are hereby incorporated by reference into the present disclosure.
Educational tools, such as teaching kits, are well known in the art. Such teaching kits, including kits for teaching spiritual values, typically rely on visual cues such as game boards and cards.
For example, Smith, U.S. Pat. No. 5,071,133, discloses a “Board Game for Teaching Biblical Principles,” including a game board with instructional text. Sullivan, U.S. Pat. No. 5,224,862, also discloses a game board, and a plurality of question cards relating to a particular subject matter. Saunders, U.S. Pat. No. 5,295,834, similarly discloses a game board and question and answer cards. Behan, U.S. Pat. No. 4,818,233, discloses model figures and objects representing a Roman Catholic religious service.
A drawback to these educational tools is that they do not stimulate additional senses of the user, such as the user's sense of taste and smell. Another drawback to such tools is that they are limited to a single religious tradition, and do not educate the user on spirituality in a diversity of cultural and historical contexts.
Thus, a need exists for an educational tool or kit, which draws together common spiritual themes from a diversity of spiritual traditions from around the world, and which engages the user by appealing to the user on a multi-sensory level, such as the user's sense of taste, touch, and smell, while stimulating the user's intellect.